Red Face
by Daisatsu
Summary: Kau hanya anak kecil yang bangga dengan membawa pisau yang sudah karatan,"/ "Biarkan seperti ini dulu untuk sementara,"/ "A-a-a-apa yang k-ka-kau lakukan?"/ Manami merasakan panas diwajahnya semakin menggila setelah mendengar bisikan Karma./ RnR please, Thankyou :)


**Disclaimer Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Tittle:** Red face

 **Pairing:** Karma A. X Manami O.

 **Genre:** Drama, Romance

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain…

 **Summary:** "Kau hanya anak kecil yang bangga dengan membawa pisau yang sudah karatan,"/ "Biarkan seperti ini dulu untuk sementara,"/ "A-a-a-apa yang k-ka-kau lakukan?"/ Manami merasakan panas diwajahnya semakin menggila setelah mendengar bisikan Karma.

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah. Karena tugas _sensei_ untuk membagikan ulangan kalian sudah selesai, jadi _sensei_ permisi dulu," Ucap Koro- _sensei_ sambil bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

"Dan jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian untuk liburan musim panas nanti. Sampai jumpa," Tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi keluar dari kelas 3-E dengan menggunakan kecepatan 20 _mach_ -nya seperti biasa.

Lalu ketika Koro- _sensei_ sudah pergi, semua anak kelas 3-E pun sibuk memberi ucapan selamat kepada teman-teman mereka yang berhasil mencapai nilai mata pelajaran tertinggi. Tak terkecuali pada Okuda Manami. Sekarang, meja gadis itu penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang memberinya selamat.

"Kau luar biasa Okuda," Sugino Tomohito berucap dengan senangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat Okuda- _san_ ," Shiota Nagisa juga ikut memberi selamat.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan," Kayano Kaede ikut memberi ucapan selamat sambil menepuk bahu Manami.

Manami yang mendengar semua ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya hanya bisa tersenyum senang sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali. Pandangannya ia edarkan untuk menatap beberapa teman sekelasnya yang kini tengah mengerumuninya.

Hingga akhirnya, sepasang iris _violet_ itu menemukan sosok Akabane Karma yang masih duduk dikursinya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Dan dari situ, Manami bisa melihat Karma perlahan mulai meremas kertas ulangannya, kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas.

"Apa Karma- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya pada teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam begitu melihat Karma pergi keluar kelas dengan wajah yang frustasi.

Nagisa mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, Tomohito hanya melirik Manami sekilas, dan Kaede hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Manami memandangi teman-temannya. Kemudian ia berdiri. "A-aku akan mencari Karma- _kun_ ," Ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan kelas. Membuat yang lainnya saling bertatapan, dan selepas Manami pergi, mereka semua saling mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

.

.

.

Manami pun berkeliling sekolah mencari Karma. Cukup lama, sampai-sampai ia sendiri kelelahan karena berlari kesana kemari untuk mencari lelaki itu.

"Apa Karma- _kun_ sudah pulang ya?" Ia bertanya sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi keningnya.

"Kau yang lalai untuk mengasah pisaumu, bukanlah seorang pembunuh."

Manami kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya begitu ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Lalu ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah timur. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya dibawah pohon yang rindang terlihatlah Karma dan Koro- _sensei_ yang kini sedang menjawil-jawil wajah Karma.

Karena tempatnya berdiri hanya berjarak lima meter dari pohon tersebut, jadi ia bisa melihat kalau wajah Karma kini tengah memerah.

Manami tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil. Melihat wajah Karma yang memerah seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang langka. Mengingat Karma selalu saja menyombongkan diri dikelas.

"Kau hanya anak kecil yang bangga dengan membawa pisau yang sudah karatan," Ucap Koro- _sensei_ seraya terus menjawil-jawil wajah Karma yang semakin menunjukkan rona merahnya.

Dan ucapan itu membuat senyum Manami hilang. Lalu sesaat setelah itu, ia melihat Karma menepis tentakel Koro-sensei dan pergi meninggalkan guru berwujud mirip gurita itu.

Kemudian _violet_ -nya kembali mengarah pada Koro- _sensei_ yang kini tengah berbicara dengan Karasuma- _sensei_. Hanya beberapa menit, sampai Koro- _sensei_ menemukan sosoknya. Membuat Manami mengalihkan pandang karena terkejut.

Lalu ketika ia bersiap-siap untuk melangkah meninggalkan Koro- _sensei_ dan juga Karasuma- _sensei_ , Manami kembali dibuat terkejut akibat Koro- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepannya.

"Ko-Koro- _sensei_ —" Hanya itu yang sempat lolos dari bibir Manami akibat keterkejutannya.

Koro- _sensei_ kemudian terkekeh. "Kau sepertinya begitu mengkhawatirkan Karma- _kun_ ," Ia berucap sambil memandangi Manami.

Manami terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia tak tahu apakah perasaan yang dirasakannya ini adalah rasa khawatir atau bukan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Karma. Itu saja.

Koro- _sensei_ langsung menghentikan kekehannya begitu melihat reaksi Manami. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan satu tentakelnya untuk mengelus kepala Manami. "kau pergilah menemuinya," Ucap Koro- _sensei_. "Dari baunya, sudah bisa dipastikan Karma-kun sedang berada di hutan," Koro- _sensei_ kemudian menurunkan tentakelnya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?" Manami akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. "Ku-kupikir Karma- _kun_ sedang dalam kondisi yang ti-tidak baik. Mu-mungkin dia—"

"Justru disaat seperti ini Karma- _kun_ perlu dukungan dari seseorang," Koro- _sensei_ memotong ucapan Manami. "Dan _sensei_ rasa kau adalah orang yang tepat," Lanjutnya sambil menepuk bahu Manami.

Setelah itu, Koro- _sensei_ pun pergi dari hadapan Manami dengan menggunakan kecepatan 20 _mach_ -nya. Membuat rambut kepang dua Manami berterbangan akibat angin yang dihasilkan.

Manami termenung untuk sekian menit. Memikirkan apakah ia harus mencari Karma atau membiarkan lelaki itu merenungi kesalahannya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ia menggenggam tangannya gelisah. Rasa aneh didalam dadanya makin menjadi-jadi.

Jujur.

Ia tak ingin melihat Karma terus berwajah frustasi seperti tadi. Ia tak ingin. Benar-benar tak ingin.

"Mu-mungkin aku memang harus mencarinya," Ia kemudian bergumam sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju hutan. Mencari Karma yang tadi sempat dikatakan Koro- _sensei_ berada disana.

.

.

.

"Ka-Karma- _kun_ , kaukah itu?" Manami berseru pelan begitu ia menemukan seseorang yang kini tengah duduk sambil bersandar disebuah pohon yang berada didekat kolam buatan Koro-sensei dengan posisi membelakanginya. Manami mengerutkan kening. Kemudian ia kembali menarik nafasnya dan berseru seperti tadi.

Namun, orang itu tak bereaksi sama sekali.

Manami meneguk salivanya pelan. Lalu dengan langkah pelan gadis ini mulai mendekati sosok itu. Dan ia pun bernafas lega begitu mendapati sosok itu adalah Karma yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang menempel ditelinganya.

Manami yang sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Karma kemudian berjongkok. Memperhatikan wajah Karma yang sedang tertidur.

Dan kegiatan itu tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum. "Karma- _kun_ kalau sedang tidur wajahnya imut juga," Gumamnya.

"Hm?"

Kaget, Manami langsung jatuh terduduk begitu melihat Karma yang tiba-tiba saja membuka satu matanya. "Hu-huwa! A-ano— A-aku tidak bermaksud—"

Karma pun membuka kedua matanya, melihat reaksi yang berlebihan dari Manami membuat lelaki itu mengeluarkan tawanya. "Apa aku mengangetkanmu?" Tanyanya.

Manami terdiam sambil memandangi Karma cukup lama. "Be-begitulah," Jawabnya sambil mengalihkan pandang.

Karma pun menghentikan tawanya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Manami tak menjawab. Hanya berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya dan kembali berjongkok. "Ha-harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," Sahut Manami.

Karma mengerutkan keningnya.

"I-ini tentang hasil tesmu," Manami menjawab keheranan Karma. "Ma-maksudku a-apa kau baik—"

"Aku baik-baik saja," Karma memotong ucapan Manami. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," Lanjutnya. Lalu ia melirik Manami yang sepertinya tambah gelisah begitu mendengar jawabannya. Masih dengan senyumnya, Karma kemudian menarik Manami mendekat dengan gerakan cepat.

Dan...

"E-eh?!" Manami langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu sadar akan posisinya dan Karma saat ini.

Sekarang gadis itu berada dipangkuan Karma.

Manami merasakan wajahnya memanas. Lalu dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Karma. "A-ano— Etto— Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_ —"

Karma tertawa kecil. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu untuk sementara," Ucapnya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Manami dan menyenderkan dagunya pada bahu Manami.

Manami terdiam sambil memandangi Karma heran.

"Ada apa?" Karma yang merasa diperhatikan melirik kearah Manami.

Manami menggeleng kaku sambil mengalihkan pandang. Lirikkan Karma yang tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. Belum lagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sungguh. Wajahnya terasa makin memanas sekarang.

"Okuda- _san_ ," Setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam, Karma akhirnya bersuara.

"Y-ya?" Manami menyahut tanpa menoleh. Ia masih belum berani menatap wajah Karma dengan jarak sedekat itu. Belum lagi tangan lelaki itu sedang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Menurutmu aku ini orangnya seperti apa?"

Manami terdiam sebentar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Karma. "Ka-kau orang yang baik— dan mempunyai daya tarik lebih..." Ia menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. "Kurasa."

Karma tertawa begitu mendengar jawaban Manami. "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm," Karma kembali melirik Manami. "Maksudku, apakah aku cocok menjadi seorang pembunuh?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan untuk tak tersenyum karena melihat ekspresi wajah Manami yang tegang.

"Te-tentu saja cocok," Manami menjawab dengan cepat. "Co-cocok sekali," Tambahnya.

Karma tersenyum mendengar penuturan Manami. Namun ia tak segera menyahut. Ia tahu Manami masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Me-memojokkan Koro- _sensei_ seperti yang kau lakukan saat pertama kali datang itu tidak mudah," Karma bisa melihat senyum terukir diwajah Manami. "Sebelum kau datang, kami berusaha sangat keras untuk bisa memojokkannya."

"Begitukah?"

Manami mengangguk. "Ba-bahkan aku juga sempat di-ditipu olehnya."

Karma terdiam. Ia ingat, Nagisa sempat bercerita tentang keadaan kelas 3-E selama ia tak ada. Dan ia yakin Nagisa juga sempat bercerita tentang Koro- _sensei_ yang sempat memaanfaatkan keluguan Manami.

"Hee, benarkah?" Karma bertanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Manami. Ia mulai menampakkan senyum jahilnya. Melihat ekspresi tegang Manami membuatnya ingin lebih menggoda gadis itu.

"Ka-Karma-kun— i-itu terlalu kuat," Manami yang kaget refleks memukul tangan Karma dan menegakkan badannya. Dan tindakannya tersebut membuat dagu Karma terantuk bahu Manami.

"Ah— Ittai," Karma merintih seraya melepas pelukannya pada pinggang Manami dan kemudian memegangi dagunya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Merasa pinggangnya sudah lepas dari tangan Karma Manami memutar tubuhnya mebghadap Karma sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Kemudian _violet_ -nya memperhatikan dagu Karma yang memerah. "Se-sepertinya itu sakit sekali," Ia berkata sambil ikut mengusap dagu Karma.

Karma menurunkan tangannya dari dagunya. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah Manami yang menampakkan ekspresi khawatir yang kentara. "Hei, aku tidak apa-apa," Karma tertawa sambil menurunkan tangan Manami dari dagunya.

"Ma-maafkan aku," Manami beralih sambil berganti menatap Karma dalam.

Sementara Karma, ia merasakan wajahnya agak memanas begitu meihat sepasang _violet_ Manami menatapnya dalam. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Manami agar wajahnya tak semakin memanas.

"Ka-Karma- _kun_?" Manami memanggil Karma takut-takut. Karma yang tiba-tiba saja mengalihkan pandang membuatnya berfikir kalau lelaki itu marah atau semacamnya padanya.

"Ah— tidak apa-apa," Karma tersenyum sambil mengelus surai Manami.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Karma menggeleng. "Lagipula itu salahku juga," Jawabnya.

Manami menghela nafas lega. " _Yokatta_ ," Ia bergumam sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Okuda- _san_."

Panggilan yang berasal dari Karma membuat Manami menoleh. "Y-ya?"

Karma tersenyum penuh arti. Lalu ia tundukkan wajahnya hingga mendekat pada wajah gadis itu kemudian menyibak poninya, sebelum ia mencium kening itu lembut. "Terimakasih," Ucapnya kemudian.

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, Manami mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali. Hingga ia sadar kalau barusan Karma mencium keningnya.

"A-a-a-apa yang k-ka-kau lakukan?!" Ia berseru cukup keras dan segera berdiri kemudian menjauhi Karma. Wajahnya sudah sangat panas sekarang. Bahkan Karma bisa melihat rona merah itu menjalar hingga ketelinga dan leher gadis itu.

Karma tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Manami. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih," Jawabnya santai sambil melangkah mendekati Manami.

Manami terdiam. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Perbuatan Karma yang baru saja mencium keningnya membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Karma yang sudah berdiri disamping Manami mengelus puncak kepala Manami. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Manami dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Manami yang mematung.

Manami merasakan panas diwajahnya semakin menggila setelah mendengar bisikan Karma. Namun tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung Karma yang menjauh.

.

.

.

End

N/A : Yoho Minna-san! Aku balik lagi dengan FF abal dan gaje ini xD kali ini dengan pair KarMAnami :} entah kenapa begitu lihat pair ini aku langsung jatuh cinta sama mereka, ehehe. oh— untuk judul aku minta maaf kalau nggak sesuai sama isi cerita. Aku kurang bisa bikin judul~ssu T^T dan untuk yang dibisikin Karma pasti kalian udah tau kan? Kan? Kan? Hehehe... :} kalau gitu mau kasih saran? Atau kritik? Silahkan. Tapi kritiknya jangan pedas-pedas ya. Ehehe.. sampai jumpa di ffku yang lain! _Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu!_


End file.
